


'Tis the Seasonings

by Kisnau



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crossover, Dissociation, Gen, Mistletoe, Multi, One Shot Collection, Unhealthy Relationships, kurahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisnau/pseuds/Kisnau
Summary: Ch1: Hiei reacts to the tradition of mistletoe. Oddly enough, it didn't occur to Kurama to ask.Ch2: A young Hiei meets a young canid.Ch3: (xPSOH) Visiting the USA, Kurama stumbles upon a mysterious pet shop in Chinatown.Ch4: Kurama reflects on what led him here.(a.k.a. random collection of YYH musings; all chapters are unconnected one-shots unless otherwise labelled)
Relationships: Hiei/Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi, Kuwabara Kazuma/Yukina, Urameshi Yuusuke/Yukimura Keiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Mistle-NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch1: Hiei reacts to the tradition of mistletoe. Oddly enough, it didn't occur to Kurama to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow lookit that punny title man i've outdone myself haaaah
> 
> i have such a migraine uuuurrghh but i still added to this (from the original drabble on tumblr) today, for you guys... please forgive any typoes or mistakes: my head, it wants to explode x.x
> 
> (idk why i originally typed it on my phone - i have the kind of input where you slide your finger around the screen to choose letters for words AND IT CAN BE SO FRUSTRATING WHEN IT MISCONSTRUES WHAT WORD YOU MEANT - instead of just getting out my laptop, never again uggggh)

this is thanks to catboyyouko on tumblr, [original drabble here](https://snarkyauthor.tumblr.com/post/636468837045387264/oh-u-want-somethin-else-too-okay-how-about-since), i added to the beginning and end

* * *

They were at Yusuke’s, all crammed into his tiny apartment close to the Yukimura’s diner. The whole motley mess of them were sprinkled around in clusters. The girls were tucked around the kotatsu – except Yukina, who didn’t much like the added warmth, who had taken a cushion over to the window. Hiei hadn’t spoken to her, although of the entire group they were in closest proximity to each other; a mere coincidence. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the floor, tumbling around and laughing while Keiko, Shizuru and Botan chatted, often including Yukina so she wouldn’t feel left out. Kurama had taken the free spot on the kotatsu’s fourth side, his back to the window Hiei and Yukina had claimed.

Hiei liked being able to keep an eye on their surroundings without having to interact, and Yukina probably liked the cool draft. Not that he cared.

The source of Hiei’s weeks-long suffering, although he didn’t know it, began with an innocent question from Yukina.

“Ano… what is the use for mistletoe?” She quietly ventured during a lull in the conversation, and Kuwabara instantly went stock-still in an awkward wrestling position, flushing to the roots of his hair. Shizuru teased him mericilessly as Yusuke shoved his face into the tatami with an obnoxious laugh.

“Ah, it’s a Western tradition.” Kurama supplied readily, and Hiei refused to roll his eyes. Trust the damn fox to pipe up when it was about _plants_. “You put a sprig of mistletoe in doorways, and the societal understanding is that if two people find themselves beneath it, they should kiss.”

Hiei glanced out of the corner of his eye at her; Yukina blinked, not noticing, her attention completely on Kurama, who – by the sound of it – had turned to face her.

“Oh… I see. Anyone?”

There was a curl of amusement in Kurama’s voice, now, and Hiei stubbornly fixed his eyes outside, again.

“If they’re willing. Catching them unawares is apparently part of the fun.”

“Are there rules as to the type of kiss?” Yukina sought, sounding a little worried and bashful, and Kurama hummed at her kindly while Hiei listened.

“Not especially. It’s usually whomever’s noticed the person under the mistletoe, who starts it. But depending on your relationship to them, or your motives, it’s acceptable to do something such as a cheek-kiss or hand-kiss, Yukina-san. Mouth-on-mouth contact is not required.”

Botan was giggling by now, and Hiei irately tuned out the rest of their conversation – or, _tried_.

“It’s fun, though!”

“Ne, Kurama-kun—” Keiko wondered aloud, as though struck by a sudden thought. “Can you make mistletoe sprout up anywhere? You know, because of your powers?”

A soft collective gasp from the girls went up as Hiei guessed Kurama demonstrated such a thing.

“Of course. It _is_ December… did anyone want to play?” There was mischief in Kurama’s voice, making Yusuke laugh loudly.

“Gottan agenda there, man?”

Fools, the lot of them. Hiei ignored them _harder_ when there was an enthusiastic vote for the game, to little avail.

“I’ve no such thing, but it’s a nice little party game. Perhaps we could set up a Christmas party and play it then?”

“We could… _practice_ now, though.” That was Kuwabara, apparently having found his voice enough to suggest such a thing in a brave stutter. “So it’s less… awkward around Christmas?”

Kurama hummed in such a way that Hiei was seriously considering booking it out the window to escape all this insipid nonsense. Indulging the fox’s propensity for embarrassing games never ended well for anyone _but_ Kurama.

“There’s a thought. All right, I’ll set this little one up in the ceiling over here…” Kurama’s voice trailed away as he likely moved from his kotatsu-seat; Hiei didn’t look, but it was a simple conclusion to make. “And whoever wants to try, we can line up on either side.”

Everyone broke out into low conversation, at that, whispering and joking and snickering, and Hiei would have no part of it. Kuwabara’s ki drew close, though, and Hiei watched out of his peripheral vision as he approached Yukina, still seated on her cushion.

“Ano… Yukina-san, would you like to try with me?”

Hiei rolled his eyes, buoyed by her sweet response.

“I’d rather watch to see how it’s done, Kazuma-san. You don’t need to wait for me though, go ahead and play.” She assured him, and Hiei smirked a little as Kuwabara’s shoulders slumped in defeat, although he took her suggestion.

Yukina met Hiei’s eyes, then, zeroing right in on his sneaky side-glance. He froze, unable to look away for a moment as she smiled gently up at him.

“Did you want to play, Hiei-san? It’s kind of you, but you don’t need to keep me company over here if you’d like to participate…”

Before he could answer, Kurama cut in, ducking in just behind Yukina to grin engagingly over her head at Hiei.

“Yes, Hiei, why don’t you?”

Hiei scowled, narrowing his eyes up at Kurama before turning back to the window.

“Feh. Leave me out of your stupid games.”

The rest of the evening had gone predictably; with some awkward kisses, a few hilarious ones and some sweet ones exchanged between the girls.

The night ended, they set a date for the Christmas party, and everyone went home – Hiei slept at Kurama’s, per usual – and Hiei thought that’d be the end of it.

Oh, if only.

Ever since that night, Kurama had become obsessed with surprising Hiei with a sprig of mistletoe out of nowhere. The first few times he’d been caught off-guard by the tiny spike of Kurama’s ki near him, it resulted in the sprig being cut off its vine. After that, Hiei warily avoided lingering anywhere with a ceiling or overhang. He _could_ have simply refused to stop following Kurama around, but it was just what he did, when in Ningenkai: check in on Yukina periodically, hover around Kurama in case any trouble showed up. It had started with Reikai parole, and _needing_ to be nearby, but had somehow morphed into a habit.

Kurama continued to be annoying for most of December. Hiei managed to avoid any unwelcome surprise kisses, however, but his nerves were on-edge. The day of the Christmas party came, three weeks later, and never was Hiei so glad because that meant the mistletoe-ambushes would finally _end._

Yukina decided she felt brave enough to try, and Hiei surreptitiously kept an eye on her. They were at Kurama’s house, this time, since it was bigger, and his family had relinquished the property to them for the night. His mother and step-father were spending it in a ryokan in the city, as a special treat. His little brother was with a friend.

Keiko and Botan kissed Yukina on each cheek, Shizuru and Yusuke kissed her forehead, and Kurama elegantly bent down and kissed her hand, over-the-top. It made the girls titter and Yukina gift him with a sweet smile. Kuwabara, face red and shoved forward by Yusuke, gathered up _both_ of Yukina’s hands and kissed the backs of her knuckles reverently, once. It was a moment – at least until Yusuke guffawed and Kuwabara sprang away with a wild blush.

Unexpectedly, Yukina tugged him back over – he hadn’t let go of her hands yet – and leaned up on her tiptoes, stretching to kiss the side of his jaw, lightly. They were both blushing when she pulled away, turning quickly to head back to the safety of the girls, who were quite encouraging and clearly happy at her being so brave. Disgusted, Hiei turned away from the scene to look out the window, again.

After a while, Hiei felt green eyes on him. The third time it happened, he swiveled around to pin a glare on the fox. Kurama only smiled at him, and unfortunately took that look as invitation to come over. Hiei glared moodily back out the window, once more.

“Did you want to play, this time?” Kurama asked kindly, stepping right up next to him, and Hiei gave him an annoyed side-eye.

“You’ve been _playing_ with me all month. I’ll pass.” Hiei said acidly, and Kurama tilted his head to peer down at him, as though considering his answer.

“You know, if you stay here, it’s only a matter of time before Yusuke drags you into it.” Kurama offered, free advice, and Hiei tensed, eyes wide. Kurama’s smile was kind, though. “You can hide upstairs in my room, if you prefer. It’s warded so he won’t be able to tell you’re here.”

Surprised at the gift, Hiei nonetheless took it – vanishing only to reappear on the branch outside Kurama’s bedroom, and proceeded to let himself in the unlocked window.

* * *

Hiei had settled on windowsill to stare out at the world, intent on waiting out the party down below. There was a slight rustling from above, like the eaves of Kurama’s house creaking.

And then Hiei was aware of the damned devil himself standing in the doorway. Kurama’s youki gave it all away, but Hiei still glanced back at him, warily.

Kurama smiled, his face full of innocent curves as he stalked closer. Hiei recognized predation when he saw it.

“Still here, then?”

Hiei flattened his gaze at his friend.

“Tuck it away before I _take_ it away.”

Kurama didn’t try very hard to hide his amusement, Hiei thought irately.

“Why? It’s just a little dare, you know. Nothing malicious to it at all.”

Hiei glared at him - _up_ at him, the sneaky fox being only a sword-slice away, by now.

“Nothing malicious? Keiko smacked Yusuke every time _he_ tried it.”

Kurama had the audacity to chuckle. It made Hiei sorely tempted to make good on his earlier threat. Instead of answering right away, Kurama moved to lean back on the windowsill, in front of Hiei. Kurama cast a little, private, familiar smile down at him.

“Well, which one would be more comfortable for you? Yusuke or Keiko?”

Hiei’s _eyebrows_ flattened, now.

“Neither. I told you I’m not going to do it. No matter how long you keep up this stupid game of yours.”

Kurama hummed, tilting his head away from Hiei a bit, eyes engaged.

“And what game is that?”

Hiei scowled, and reached up over his own head without looking, to snatch and break off the fucking _sprig of mistletoe_ that’d sprouted from a seed hidden between the lines of the house. He crushed it in his fist before Kurama’s eyes, then set it on fire, releasing a puff of smoke from behind his curled fingers. Hiei opened his hand and tilted his palm, letting the ashes drop to the clean floor of Kurama’s bedroom.

For his part, Kurama was only watching Hiei attentively, and didn’t complain about the mess like Hiei half-expected he would. They stared at each other, expressions unmoving, for a long minute.

They were both stubborn. Hiei was more impatient. He growled something, finally.

“ _That_ game. I’ve had enough of it. No more easy passes, fox.”

Kurama hummed again, still watching him.

“All right. So the next time…?”

Hiei jerks his face away to glare out the window again, a ‘che’ under his breath.

“Are you more a fox, or a cat? Leave it alone.”

“Ah, but that would mean leaving _you_ alone, and I’m afraid that’s just not something in my power to do.”

Hiei scoffed at the wistful tone, and risked a glance towards Kurama from the corner of his eye.

“All your intellect, all your _experience_ , and… What. You give up?”

It was a sneer. Kurama sighed, but gave Hiei a smile anyway. It was a little softer than before.

“Well, if you truly don’t want me to, what other choice do I have?”

Hiei’s mouth twisted. He didn’t like the sound of that, somehow. Hiei grumbled something and looked outside again.

“Stop looking. You won’t find anything. There’s no hidden treasure behind this hunt, thief.”

Kurama actually laughed a bit, as though pleasantly surprised by the comparison.

“I suppose I’ve been going about it all wrong, have I? Trying to _steal_ a kiss instead of asking for one?”

“Hmph. I take back what I said about your intellect. Your time among humans has obviously dulled your natural instincts.”

Kurama was still chuckling.

It was… Not completely annoying.

“Perhaps so! It’s nice to know you see so clearly, Hiei.”

There was an allusion to his Jagan in there, unsaid, Hiei could _feel_ it. He sent a withering look over at his friend. Kurama grinned in response, pushing off the windowsill to stand again, hands in his pockets.

“No more mistletoe surprises, I promise. Christmas is almost here, anyway.”

Hiei nodded once in acknowledgment, and looked back out the window as Kurama walked back over to the door. Hiei watched Kurama’s reflection, silhouetted by the hall light, pause in the glass.

“You can visit as much as you want to, Hiei. I know you hate the cold.”

The door slid shut, and Hiei was left alone with the moonlight, street lamp lights, empty room and the branches of the tree outside tapping quietly on the window.

Well. Those, and his thoughts.

* * *

When Hiei heard everyone leaving, the party finally over, Hiei breathed a sigh of relief to himself. He’d managed to avoid Yusuke dragging him into the ridiculous mistletoe game – among others – and with the holiday just around the corner, Kurama would have no reasonable excuse to continue tormenting him.

Well, Kurama’d said he wouldn’t, anyway. Hiei would just have to believe him.

Hiei didn’t speak when Kurama came upstairs to fetch his pajamas. He offered Hiei the bath, since no one else was home, but Hiei just sat in stony silence until a soft sigh let him know Kurama had accepted his non-answer. Some time later, Kurama re-entered the bedroom with his pajamas on and a towel grasped around his neck.

He walked right over to Hiei, gazing out the window beside him. There was silence, for a few moments, until Kurama could no longer resist his natural chattiness.

“It started snowing.”

How obvious. Hiei snorted at him. Kurama hummed, and Hiei felt green eyes on him, again. Deciding to humor Kurama this time, Hiei glanced up at him. Kurama smiled a little.

“Did you enjoy seeing everyone, anyway? I know Mukuro’s kept you busy this month.” And Kurama was acutely aware of that, wasn’t he, seeing as he hadn’t failed to notice when Hiei was around and bug him with a tiny sprout of mistletoe.

Hiei lifted a shoulder in a noncommittal shrug, but kept their eyes locked.

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t play their games, anyway.” Hiei admitted, finally looking out the window again.

“Everyone’s glad to see you, though, you know.” Kurama insisted, and Hiei rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need to sugarcoat it, fox.”

“I’m not. Yusuke’s happy when you stop by, Kuwabara even if he won’t admit it, the girls… Yukina-san.” Kurama added, a touch softer.

Hiei’s fingers, rested atop his bent left knee, curled into a fist. That was the whole reason he permitted this, wasn’t it? To be around Yukina without arousing suspicion.

Silence, again.

Hiei inhaled, then exhaled, relaxing his fist. He narrowed his eyes on the window.

Kurama watched him for a moment more, then turned to go. A gentle squeeze on Hiei's left shoulder was firm and fond, and then Kurama headed over to his bed.

“Good night, Hiei.”

Hiei kept watch on the snow-flecked night as Kurama slept, left alone with his thoughts once more.

* * *

Christmas came. Kurama insisted they go out, although Hiei wasn’t sure why he was so _adamant_ about it. But the fox had kept his promise about the mistletoe, and had even helped Hiei avoid Yusuke’s teasing successfully, so perhaps it was a good way to pay that debt.

Idiotically, they walked around the middle of the city with warm treats in their hands. Kurama seemed to be excited to show Hiei what was different around the city around Christmas, pointing out the frivolous decorations strewn everywhere and the copious amount of… wait a minute.

They were sitting on a bench in a park when Hiei blurted it out.

“They’re you.”

Kurama glanced down at him incredulously, obviously thrown for a loop at the random phrase.

“Pardon?”

Hiei scowled up at him, took a large bite out of his yam, and spoke around a mouthful of hot food and steam.

“The colors.”

Kurama paused, blinking, then grinned.

“Oh. The red and green, you mean?” He sounded amused, and Hiei glared at him harder, taking a violently large bite, this time. Kurama just chuckled, leaning back on the bench and looking up at the sky. There were strings of lights overhead, looped between the trees. “I suppose so, although I hadn’t thought of that…”

“Hn.”

There were a few beats of quiet, as they ate. When they stood, empty paper wrappers in hand, Kurama plucked Hiei’s from him and headed over to a trash can to dispose of them. Hiei followed him.

“What do you want to do now, Hiei?”

“Go home.” Hiei said, flatly, without thinking.

Kurama stilled, his shoulders tense. Hiei frowned at that response. Kurama deposited the wrappers properly before sticking his hands in his jacket pockets and striding off in the direction of his home. Again, Hiei followed, just a bit annoyed by Kurama’s abrupt silence. It felt wrong, for some reason.

When they got to his house, Kurama pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Hiei followed after him, and Kurama looked back at him in surprise, from where he stood in the genkan, slipping off his shoes. Hiei stared at him, impatiently, and kicked the door shut behind him.

“What.” Hiei said, irate.

Kurama’s eyes softened, slowly.

“Ah, so you meant here.”

Hiei scowled at him, and leaned down to unlatch the tops of his boots; kept them fastened to his shins when he decided to jump to the tops of trees, or between them.

“Where else would I?”

There was a small, fragile laugh that Hiei didn’t like the sound of, and he peered furtively at Kurama as he deposited his boots in the genkan. Barefoot, he padded after the fox when Kurama walked down the hall.

“Kurama.” Hiei said, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen as Kurama went to the refrigerator. The fox hummed to show he was listening, before closing the appliance. Kurama grabbed a small glass and poured out some thick, creamy liquid into it. He hadn’t looked at Hiei once.

Hiei glowered.

“Why are you pouting.”

“I’m not pouting.” Kurama replied quickly, flashing Hiei an instant smile, catered to disarm. “I’m just thirsty.” He added as a silly deflection, raising his glass – performative – before taking a small sip.

Impatient, Hiei strode around the circular kitchen table to grab the glass out of Kurama’s hand. He eyed it critically, sniffing experimentally before dipping his tongue into the odd, beige-colored thing. Hiei grimaced, and shoved the glass back at Kurama.

“It’s cloying.” Hiei declared, unimpressed, glaring up at Kurama, who was only staring down at him in bemusement.

“It’s eggnog. It’s meant to be. A holiday drink.” Kurama explained, and Hiei squinted up at him.

Kurama sipped at it again, the silence dragging out once more as they watched each other.

“So why didn’t you.” Hiei found himself saying, sudden and completely out of context. Kurama raised his eyebrows.

“Didn’t what?”

Hiei’s mouth canted to one side with a frustrated grunt as he looked away.

“Ask.”

Darting a glance back at Kurama, the fox only gazed down at Hiei, visibly perplexed and trying to place the comment. Hiei rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat creeping up his face as he looked off again.

“Instead of steal.” Hiei finished, in a curt undertone, and Kurama didn’t say anything for a long moment. Then, there was a muted ‘thunk’, as the glass was likely set very carefully down on the table.

A hand on Hiei’s jaw made him startle, jerking away and baring his teeth back at his friend. Kurama paused, then smiled slightly. He lifted his left hand, telegraphing his actions, and curled his fingers around Hiei’s right bicep. Hiei watched him, warily.

“That’s not asking.” He accused, low. Kurama’s smile brightened a notch or two, and he stepped slowly forward, lifting a hand to cup Hiei’s cheek. Hiei glanced to the movement immediately, and snarled at the approaching fingers. Kurama laughed, very softly.

“Do you want me to, or not?” Kurama kidded, voice full of warmth as he kept _pushing_ ; daringly letting his fingertips rest on Hiei’s cheek so he could turn it up to face him. His grip was secure, firm but not painful, on Hiei’s arm. Hiei glared up at him.

“It depends how crazy you are, doesn’t it? How obsessed you are with taking things that don’t belong to you?”

Kurama levelled him with a Look.

“I could say the same of you. Don’t act like I’m the only thief here.”

Hiei sneered up at him.

“You’re the only one that got _killed_ for it. I’d say I’m ahead.”

Kurama’s gaze went flat, and Hiei relished the rush of victory.

Then Kurama sighed. His fingers strolled up Hiei’s cheek in an absent-minded caress.

“You tell me _not_ to steal, then when I ask, you don’t give me an answer…” Kurama mumbled, sounding put-out. Hiei scoffed.

“You _still_ didn’t ask.” Hiei pointed out, annoyed. “Why is that so hard for you?”

Kurama glared down at him, shaking him a bit by his arm.

“I’m not used to having to ask.”

Hiei snorted.

“I’m not one of _those_.”

Another sigh.

“No… you’re not. You’re different. So you’re saying I should do things differently, too?”

Hiei hmphed at him.

“You’re always forcing _me_ to accommodate human customs. Why not partake of it, yourself?”

“You mean demon customs?”

Hiei rolled his eyes again, starting to pull away; just testing. Kurama didn’t let him get far – good. Perhaps he wasn’t entirely lost.

“No. ‘ _Do things differently’_.” Hiei snarked back at him, voice all sharp, with smarmy edges. Kurama gazed down at him again, for a long moment. His thumb had taken to brushing over the corner of Hiei’s mouth, in the interim. Hiei had ignored it until now, in favor of pointing out Kurama’s idiocy.

“And what if I do? What’s my incentive?” Kurama asked shrewdly, his eyes narrowing slightly. Hiei rewarded him with a fanged half-grin. Finally starting to get it, was he?

“Guess you’ll have to try and find out.”

Kurama pressed his lips together, annoyed at the non-response, before heaving another sigh. He leaned down, so they were eye-to-eye, and regarded Hiei carefully.

“May I kiss you.” Kurama intoned, gaze wary and voice a little flat with displeasure at being maneuvered into such a position. Hiei smirked at him, and lifted a hand to the back of Kurama’s neck, pulling him in for the expected kiss.

That should be a good enough reward. Maybe if he tormented Kurama like this enough, the stupid fox would get the picture. It was the _least_ Hiei deserved after a month of near panic-attacks due to Kurama’s fucking _mischievous streak_. It’d do the fox good to be the one suffering, for a change.

Or, at least that’s what Hiei told himself.


	2. All canids are just wolves, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch2: A young Hiei meets a young canid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting in my desktop since may 2020, and i thought more might be coming so i left it alone...
> 
> but now i think i'll just put it here aha~

* * *

Hiei watches as his hands blur before his eyes. He tries to hold tightly to his sword, but it falls. He’s forced to clench a fist he can’t feel and watch as the image skips; like something’s erasing it from another dimension in bursts and stops. He looks up at the creature they’re fighting. Tentacles fling every which way, anchoring the octopus demon like a spider in a web. It makes it an easy target, but the venom is something else. The others had gotten grazed with it, before, and fallen one by one. Hiei was the last.

And now he can’t even fight.

Finishing off their leader, the octopus gloats visibly, red eyes glowing as it surveys the group of dead bandits. His family; his _only_ family. They had been the only ones who’d accepted him, even after Hiei’d massacred so many of them when he was younger.

And now they were all dead.

Gritting his teeth, Hiei tries to fight back the venom’s effects, and succeeds in a small way as he’s able to slightly lift his sword from the ground where it’d fallen.

“Kisama…”

Those glowing eyes focus on him, and a sneer takes over the octopus’ face.

“Oho, one left I see? Natural immunity response? That’s impressive, only a handful of youkai can boast that.” It croons, as though interested. “It’s a shame you’ll have to die _here!_ ”

Tentacles spring at him from all directions and Hiei clenches his hands around his sword, determined to go out holding it, even if he can’t lift it. Refusing to close off death, Hiei watches with wide eyes as the barbed suction cups come hurtling towards him, hooks laced with more venom to finish him off.

A seed explodes from the ground in front of Hiei, stems and leaves germinating suddenly enough to make the octopus flinch back in response. In that split second, a white shimmer enters Hiei’s vision and he feels _arms_ scooping him up before leaping away. Amazingly, he stays _solid_ enough to be rescued, and bites back a snarl at his savior, instinctively craning his neck to see what’s become of the octopus.

It’s shish-kabobbed on the vines, all of which have grown out with thorns eight inches long on their stems, impaling his tentacles and body from the outside-in. It’s quite gruesome, and there’s a lot of purple blood on the ground. There’s a soft tut, from overhead; Hiei forgot there was another person alive, for a moment.

“So ugly. Let’s see something nicer.” There’s a trickle, a flick of youki, and roots hastily proliferate to greedily cover the blood, growing more leaves and buds in a manner of seconds until they bloom open. The scent of jasmine is heavy, little white star-like flowers dotted all over clover-lined green patches of what was once the corpse of the octopus demon who slew Hiei’s clan. He looks up at the person in white, who’s still holding him.

Silver hair spills over pale, muscular shoulders of a being clearly built taller and broader than Hiei ever could be. There’s a smug smile waiting for him, pale chartreuse eyes peering down at him good-naturedly.

“Greetings. In a bit of trouble, little one?” Hiei bares his teeth in a snarl, struggling to be free immediately. The person drops him easily, and he flops onto the ground with a hiss, not expecting it. Hiei rolls away into a squat, glaring suspiciously up at this… oh, it’s a wolf demon. Tail, ears, silver hair. Yep.

“I passed my Test of Age a year ago. I’m an adult, now.”

“But still _such_ a little one.” It’s _teasing_ him. Hiei growls at the wolf, flexing his hands until claws appear. The wolf demon merely smiles, tilting its head to the side, spreading its hands in a gesture of goodwill. “You don’t need to be so ornery, I mean you no harm.” Yellow-green eyes shift to trail over the battlefield, clearly considering something.

“What do you want in repayment.” Hiei practically spits out, eyes narrowing as the wolf looks back at him, obviously surprised. “I don’t leave debts.”

The wolf hums, smiling, seeming pleased. Hiei feels a chill go up his spine as the creature leans down until they’re eye-level. Embarrassingly, that means the other demon’s bent at the waist, exactly. That silver hair must get everywhere, the wolf doesn’t even bother to braid it back, how stupid—

“Travel with me? I’d like to figure out this immunity response of yours. It could be helpful in coming up with antidotes to various poisons.” The wolf says this cheekily, its eyes nearly sparkling. Hiei squints at the enthusiasm.

“So… you want to poison me.” Hiei summarizes, tone and expression flat. The wolf grins; all sharp, canine teeth barely two inches from Hiei’s face.

“Nothing you can’t take, if you could neutralize that octopus demon venom after only a few minutes.”

Hiei scoffs, and shifts away to go dig his sword out from where it’s sticking upright, when he’d dropped it while being carried away. Luckily, his sheath had stayed securely tied to his belt throughout it all. Apparently a chatty one, the wolf follows after, humming lightheartedly.

“I can assure you, it would be quite profitable. I already have a small reputation as a medicine-peddler going around—for various ailments and injuries—and I’ve been wanting to add antidotes for some time! But there’s only so much testing one can do on one’s own, you know, and since we so _conveniently_ happened to run into each other…”

Hiei’s sword is now pointed accusingly up at the wolf’s face.

“Do you ever shut up?”

The stupid creature only beams, despite the tip of the blade an inch from its nose.

“Not often, but I might be willing to compromise if given the right impetus.” The wolf rejoins easily; shit, even its _eyes_ are smiling. “So what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes kurama is the 'wolf' but hiei didn't say that aloud so kurama didn't get a chance to correct hiei's initial assumptions lol
> 
> /yes those were gender-neutral pronouns in there because hiei can't tell what gender Kurama is yet so that's what he defaulted to


	3. Detonate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch3: (xPSOH) Visiting the USA, Kurama stumbles upon a mysterious pet shop in Chinatown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right well this one is a BLAST from the PAST (2009 to be specific, lol)!!! old writing style, jeeez /grimaces
> 
> tbh it's a great manga (Pet Shop of Horrors) and if you haven't read it you should ehee /kurama and d have lots in common
> 
> i just never published it because it felt unfinished, but maybe someone will enjoy that i've now brought it out to the light of day 8'D. it's lived in my files for 10+ years, fffff

* * *

Kurama sighed softly to himself, walking up and down the busy streets. The various sounds around him were almost overpowering, and the summer heat was awful. He rubbed at his forehead, sighing as he felt the sweat beading and sliding down his neck.

"So this is America..." He said with a soft smirk, walking about slowly, taking in everything curiously. He had been there on vacation with his family for a week now, and it had been a definite learning experience. San Francisco was an odd place indeed, but he still felt it was like home...to a small extent at least. Right now he was on his way to Chinatown. His family had opted to stay behind at the hotel, leaving him free to wander as he willed. The Kitsune stretched his neck slightly, trying to catch a whiff of the tangy air, sighing as it flitted away. There was a mist about, though he smiled faintly, chalking it up to one of the mysteries of China Town. With a sigh, he pocketed the guide and let the air lead him, not sure where it would take him. He ambled for awhile, pausing occasionally to wipe the sweat from his brow, wishing for the hundredth time that he had a hair tie with him, so that he could keep his hair off his neck for a time.

"Oh well...it's no big deal..." He murmured to himself, nodding politely to the people who passed him. He glanced upwards, frowning lightly, noticing that the sun had darkened slightly, signaling that sunset would not be far off. He was about to stop for directions when he felt it. A familiar tickling at the corner of his mind, caused him to tense up slightly. Memories of the Ankoku Bujutsukai flashed back into his mind, causing a shiver to roll down his spine. It couldn't be...he couldn't be alive. He had seen the plant devour him, sucking all of the blood from him until he had lain crumbled like a crushed flower.

"Karasu..." He murmured, his emerald eyes hardening slightly. He turned down a narrow alley, following what he could only describe as his instincts to a small storefront. Glancing upwards, he read the inscription curiously. "Count D's Petshop..." He tested the words, finding them strangely familiar. For a moment he just stood there, unsure. The sensation of Karasu had diminished and Kurama inwardly cursed himself, feeling foolish. Karasu was dead, there was no need for him to replay what had happened. Kurama started to turn, intending to find his way to the hotel when a calm, soft voice stopped him. He turned quickly, coming face to face with a beautiful Chinese man.

"Hello. You...look lost. Would you perhaps like to come inside for a cup of tea?" The man inquired in a soft, melodic voice. Kurama gazed into his eyes, noting the odd contrast between lilac and gold and nodded gradually, sensing something unusual about the man. The man smiled to him, inclining his head as he turned, walking back into the pet shop. After a moment of hesitation, Kurama followed, immediately catching the faint traces of youkai everywhere. The room hung thick with the scent of some beautiful but untraceable incense; it was from no plant Kurama could make out and made him feel slightly dizzy from its heady aroma. Suspiciously, he gazed at the man, who had taken a seat on a pink couch, and was at the moment pouring tea into two small cups. He glanced up at Kurama and gestured to the seat across from him, then to the tray of sweets. "Please...sit down. And have a fruit tart. They are remarkably delicious, a gift from a friend." He said with a smile. Kurama nodded slowly and took a seat, accepting the cup of tea and a tart.

"Thank you." He said softly, biting tentatively into the tart. Warm fruit filling oozed into his mouth, and he licked the sugary sweetness from the corners of his lips, smiling. "I appreciate your hospitality. I am on vacation here from Japan and I think I got lost." He said smoothly, leaning back. Prismatic eyes took in the sight of the small flying creature that squeaked as it flew by, landing gracefully on the man's shoulder. He reached up, stroking the creature with one pale hand, smiling thoughtfully at Kurama's words.

"Truly? Well, I hope that you are enjoying your stay." His mismatched eyes widened suddenly. "Oh! Please forgive my manners! I am D... This is my pet shop." He said with a smile. Though in essence, it was his grandfather's, he had come to call the place his.

"Shuuichi Minamino," he answered, offering a faint smile. Though odd, he sensed no malice from the beautiful Chinese man. D watched him a moment, taking a sip of the herbal tea with a sigh of pleasure.

"So, Shuuichi, what brought you to the doorstep of my shop?" He inquired, arching one slim brow. Kurama stretched, taking another small bite of the fruit tart, chewing thoughtfully before answering.

"I was merely exploring China Town with the absence of my family and when I looked up, I was here." He said with a small smile. D nodded, biting into a tart as well, flicking a small bit of raspberry filling from the corner of his lips, smiling.

"I see. Well... Would you perchance be interested in a pet?" He asked with a secret smile, his chin-length black hair, falling over one eye. "I am sure...we could find the perfect pet for you." Kurama chuckled softly, politely shaking his head.

"I don't think my family would appreciate my bringing something like a puppy home with me, and it would be horrible trying to get it through customs." He said with a soft laugh. D nodded in sympathy, setting the cup of tea down. He stood slowly, the odd winged creature fluttering off with a squeal. Glancing to Kurama, he gestured for him to follow, his silk cheongsam rustling faintly as he turned.

"Please, come with me." He said softly and began to walk towards an ornate set of doors. Kurama took another sip of his tea before setting the cup down gently, moving to follow after the Chinese man. D led him through the doors and into a hallway. Kurama smirked lightly, some of his youko senses taking over as he noticed the hall was much longer then it should have been. He closed his eyes a moment, as the sweet incense grew stronger as well. D turned suddenly, smiling.

"I think...I have the perfect pet for you..." He said mysteriously, pausing before another door, pushing it open and walking in. "Something from your homeland... More or less..." The Kitsune raised a slender crimson brow and nodded, the protest dying on his lips, his fox curiosity getting the best of him. D stopped before a set of curtains, covering an ornate chair, which was bathed in shadows. Kurama squinted, stepping forward, wanting to see what was there, hidden, but he could see nothing, except a faint trickling of sudden apprehension. The sense of familiarity was growing within him again and for a moment the redhead panicked, unsure of what to do. D looked up at him, holding a hand out to whatever or whoever was in the shadows. A pale hand slipped into his, but hesitated, and Kurama got the distinct impression he was being watched. D spoke on, smiling secretly.

"He is a recent acquisition, very rare and possessive. I have not found anyone yet who would give him the type of home that he needs...though I think perhaps...you could..." He waited a moment for Kurama's nod and went on, voice filled with a fluid, elemental quality. "Unfortunately, this beautiful bird does not remember anything from before I acquired him. But he is healthy and quite lovely." He stroked the pale hand, slyly glancing at Kurama. The Kitsune felt his heart leap into his throat as the shadows were suddenly illuminated by a pair of haunting violet eyes that stared at him, piercing through the shadows to gaze at him. Those eyes... They had haunted his dreams, given him nightmares. He took a step back, but D was in motion, drawing the hand closer into the light. A pale arm was revealed, and then the head as the figure stepped forth. Long black hair hid his face, but Kurama knew who it was. There was no mistaking that aura, why had he not sensed it before?

The figure was nearly nude, covered by a silver encrusted belt around his slim hips, which held up a white loincloth that went to his knees. Silver bands covered with amethysts encircled his well-toned upper arms, giving him a richly appointed look. Slowly, the head inched upwards, the silken ebony curtain of his hair cascading back to reveal the face. Violet eyes gazed at Kurama in confusion, then hesitant acceptance. He smiled, but it was not the same malicious smile as before. There was something in those haunting eyes. Confusion? Uncertainty? Kurama wasn't sure. He frowned, glancing to D, suddenly wondering just who he was. What was this, some sort of demon slave trading ring? D merely smiled, pulling the man closer, smiling to Kurama.

"What you see before you is a Crow," he said softly, gazing at Kurama now with those mismatched eyes. Determined to find out what this was about he nodded in agreement, watching the "man" at D's side closely. "He has been restless and perhaps you could do him more justice then I..." he trailed off. The Crow looked up at Kurama and he could hold back no longer, taking a step forward to face his old adversary, still not fully trusting the look in his eyes.

"Karasu," he said softly. Karasu looked at him, that sensual smile lacking confidence, however. He seemed to be searching Kurama's eyes, looking for something. At last he spoke softly.

"How do I know you?" He inquired, his voice that same, silky smooth tone, though it lacked some of the knife edged malice it had once held. Kurama frowned at the question, glancing to D instead of answering.

"How much?" He asked, inwardly surprised at his own words. How could he possibly even consider purchasing Karasu? Something strange was going on…and his youko curiosity wasn't going to let him rest until he found out. D smiled secretly at his words, waving a hand.

"The fee has been taken care of, there is only the contract now," he said softly, drawing forth a sheet of paper and handing it to the Kitsune. Kurama read over the agreement, listening intently as D spoke.

"Firstly, you must not cage him. He must be allowed the freedom to fly whenever he needs it," he began. "Secondly, I will give you a supply of incense. You must have some burning at all times as it...soothes him. Third and last, he must never taste blood." He smiled lightly, his hair falling over his violet eye in an almost playful manner. "Can you abide by these rules?" Kurama thought about it for a long moment, then glanced to Karasu, who still stood silently near the chair.

 _Why am I even contemplating this? He should be dead, I killed him!_ He thought wildly, for a moment struck by pure indecision. With a sigh, his subconscious won out and he nodded in defeat, signing his name to the bottom of the paper. For a moment there was a feeling of dread, and he felt as if he had just signed away his soul, but the moment was brief and passed a few seconds later. D smiled softly, taking the agreement and pocketing it, glancing at Karasu.

The Crow demon smiled, walking towards Kurama, when suddenly, his form was a blur of the shadows that called the dim room home. As the gloom dissipated, he saw that Karasu had disappeared. Kurama stepped back, putting a hand instinctively to his hair but stopped, feeling something nuzzling familiarly at his neck. He twisted his head, spotting a flash of black as the crow latched onto the back of his shirt, snuggling securely against his hair. D chuckled softly, turning and walking from the room, motioning for the Kitsune to follow. Kurama reached out a hand to touch the silky black feathers of the crow, assured he was safe, and followed D from the room to the main shop. Inwardly, the Youko berated him, wanting to know why his human counterpart was so stupid as to buy his enemy and possibly invite death closer. Shuuichi, in a moment of abandon, ignored him, pushing the Youko to the back of his mind. He thanked D and moved from the shop, nodding to the blonde man who passed him on the stairs. He was surprised as he walked outside to realize that the sun was almost completely set. Muttering under his breath he moved to the sidewalk, trying to hail a taxi. He had to get to the hotel before his family began to worry. His heart pounding, he stepped into the taxi, and reached for the bird. The crow merely nuzzled his hand with his beak silently and went to sleep under his hair...


	4. Brutality and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch4: Kurama reflects on what led him here.

* * *

Kurama’s loved before.

He can’t count them, anymore: they’re lost to the sands of time and whatever other machinations his mind uses to keep him sane. It’s in him to rationalize and take stock, it used to _be_ him when he cut off diseased connections that no longer served him.

It’s been a long time since his first father beat him, mixing affection with duty, whipping toxic little words out like they were slices of meat to be put on display. Kurama barely remembers him, but he doesn’t have to try to remember what it _felt_ like: the inadequacy, the helplessness. Kurama swore he’d rise above it – or did he, really? Because, smart as he is, Kurama knew better than to question things that were unchangeable.

His first mother stayed around longer, but she was never the type to indulge him in softer affections. Certainly, as a child Kurama’d cuddled with her, and kissed her on the cheek, but those things faded away as he grew. His _father_ didn’t, so Kurama figured he shouldn’t, either. His mother’s face broke, little by little, until it faded into distant acceptance. By the time Kurama was almost fully grown, his father left.

There were emotions about it. The only one Kurama could reach was anger, even if he didn’t particularly feel it. Everyone around him did, whether it was in the quick snap of his words or the silent cloud of rage hovering over his head.

He lived; he survived. Nothing else mattered, just the next goal. If he failed for the first hundred years or so, barely scraping by, who cared? What’s a lifetime, a millennia of failure, when no one’s around to witness it? It doesn’t matter.

Of course it doesn’t.

* * *

His next life is much brighter, but Kurama’s still the same. He’s safe, a human mother with doting affection, and he doesn’t know what to do with her concern. So he mirrors it back to her, ever the quick-study, adopting nurturing habits instead of tormenting ones. She’s proud, he’s at the top of his class, and no one looks too closely.

Kurama’s made a career over being forgettable.

* * *

Hiei is something different. There’s a wildness in him, a knife-edge ready to cut either way that’s exciting. Kurama doesn’t try to bind him, he only watches. He doesn’t ask anything of Hiei, content to stand by his side; unflinching, unyielding.

It doesn’t seem to matter, because Hiei tears Kurama to shreds like he does everything else. Not with a sword, but with words and rejection, sharp and swift, before he’s gone.

* * *

Loneliness has been something Kurama could both abide and loathe. In the wake of Hiei’s absence, he goes through the motions, his everyday unaffected except for how the realness seems to fade with each passing week.

Was it ever real? There never _was_ anything, just Kurama waiting and Hiei attacking. To get a rise out of him? To make him bleed, show Hiei Kurama was alive, even if only in body? Kurama’s staring down another millennia and he should be stronger than this, but he _wants_.

The only fucking thing he’s ever _wanted_ , that’s not a treasure just to fill the gaping hole where his heart should be. Or isn’t it? Hiei’s unique, isn’t he? One-of-a-kind, due to his origins? Shouldn’t _that_ be enough?

But… no. Hiei’s not a treasure, not something to be placed on a shelf and gather dust. He’s too sharp for that, too quick to cut at anything attempting to hem him in. Kurama wouldn’t dare.

And yet. Did he? _Would_ he?

Hiei’s stayed away this time; longer than usual. And perhaps Kurama’s going quietly insane in the interim, questioning things that shouldn’t be questioned, desperately looking for hope where there is none.

It’s not that he _can’t_ let Hiei go. Kurama doesn’t _want_ to. It has very little to do with any social underpinnings and a whole lot to do with Kurama _letting_ himself want something.

It’s even simple: just Hiei’s presence.

But he knows how this ends; Kurama will just want more and more, anything Hiei will give him.

Hiei isn’t the type to leave scraps; he’ll scrape the bones bare, leave nothing for scavengers.

It’s a hunger that won’t end; maybe it’s just Kurama’s nature. So long floating above the world, only half-living in it, and _this_ is what anchors him. It’s laughable. Hiei’s not an anchor. He’s a shadow in the night; deadly and fleeting. Any attempt to catch him will leave only air in Kurama’s palm; well, that, and maybe a slash wound over his stomach, for his trouble.

The thought sours in Kurama’s stomach like bad milk.

Hiei makes him _want_ to be more. Hiei makes him _want_ to stretch himself thin, and that seems to be the only thing Hiei takes for granted: Kurama, wearing himself out by running circles around his own head. One responsibility after another, until Kurama can’t even tell who he was at the start of it all. And Hiei would be the first to mock him— _you brought this on yourself, fox._

Didn’t he, though. _Didn’t_ he.

So what is Kurama to do? Hiei won’t be his anchor, won’t even deign to be _near_ him. What’s even the point? He just keeps cycling through the motions. Hiei doesn’t care, never has, he has too much to do to just be himself. And nothing can compromise that; Hiei won’t _let_ anything compromise that, much less someone as inconsequential as _Kurama._

Kurama knows better, he does. He knows what it is to cut off a clinging leech before it can poison your blood. He’s done it before. Perhaps the Human World has made him soft. Is that what it is? Or is he just tired.

A millennia of surviving, and _Hiei_ is what makes him tired. That, too, is laughable.

Maybe they’re just not cut out for this. Maybe it just is what it is.

Hiei will keep fighting until he burns himself out, and Kurama will watch from the sidelines with hollowed eyes. Because Hiei won’t let him do, be, _mean_ anything else. So what else is there?

There are a couple thoughts, to that end, but Kurama turns from them. It isn’t his style. As close as he’s come, in fights, he won’t cross that line.

And yet, _and yet_ , a traitorous little voice wonders what Hiei’s face would look like.

Would he grieve? In his own way, would Hiei _miss_ him?

Another thought to laugh at.

But no. This is not how Kurama goes. He soldiers on, always pulling himself up off the ground, losing a little more of his soul in the process. While Hiei may burn bright and flare out, Kurama simmers. He simmers, and simmers, and holds on with just the _tiniest_ spark of life possible, to draw it further out.

And, damn him, Kurama _misses_ the little bastard.

He misses Hiei’s face, not for beauty but _fondness_. He misses the sharp wit, the edge of teasing in a curve of Hiei’s mouth, the desperate grip on his shoulders. The worship, in quiet moments of silence except for their breath, when it seems like it _means_ something. Like this half-life Kurama’s living could someday be a _full_ one, so long as Hiei’s in it.

These thoughts are passing, of course; romantic drivel and needless sentimentality. Hiei’s certainly never been one for either of those.

And yet. _And yet_.

Kurama _wants._

It isn’t that Hiei’s perfect, but there’s a beauty in him that Kurama can’t fully articulate. It’s in the rare kindness of his gaze; like gleaming jewels in a long-lost crown. It’s in the tilt of Hiei’s brow; humor, or anger, or aggravation. It’s in the unending focus of those eyes: neat pinpricks, assessing curtly, sometimes cruelly. It’s in his hands; at turns strong and yielding, force and gentleness.

Kurama’s spent a lifetime, it feels like, in study of Hiei. It’s not a shallow, surface attraction, but the low call of a kindred spirit. It’s something Kurama wouldn’t dare say aloud; they’re both beaten, both broken. Kurama doesn’t want Hiei to fix him, and Hiei would never accept the same in return.

But maybe. Maybe they could be broken together. Maybe, _just enough_ , left in them both to try again. But that’s Kurama’s foolishness talking: he knows there’s nothing in himself that Hiei would ever look twice at. And _still,_ he tries. And _still_ , he wants.

Like a fool continuing to gamble, just throwing away his money on a hope.

Kurama hopes, and hopes, and with each throw of the dice there’s less to go around.

Hiei doesn’t need him. And it shouldn’t hurt so much as it does.

Kurama _shouldn’t_ need him, but he does. Against all logic, all rationale, he can’t stop it.

He’ll just keep waiting; hanging on by a thread, as always.

Because the sun’s a little brighter when Hiei’s around. And no one else has ever given Kurama that. It’s hard to let go of the last miserable candle-flicker of light in your life, when everything else has been enveloped in darkness.

Kurama should be stronger than this, but he’s not. If _Hiei_ thinks Kurama’s stronger, all the better.

Kurama won’t catch him, won’t trap him, won’t cage him.

He’ll walk quietly into the maw of the beast, giving his left arm and his right arm, surrendering his capability to fight back. He’ll let it take his legs, too, one by one, until he can’t even attempt escape. But Kurama was never going to escape, anyway. He was doomed long before he ever approached this cave; this is just another in a long line of suffering that will continue, even after the creature loses interest in mauling him.

And even with the beast’s foot on his chest, looking up at him all Kurama can see is beauty.

Because Kurama is a fool, and he can’t turn away. He’s not built for that, anymore.

He’s tired. And the feral smile in Hiei’s eyes shines. Hiei’s dismantling his defenses without realizing he’s doing it, and it being _him_ who’s tearing Kurama apart from the inside-out is not a small comfort, it’s Kurama’s _only_ comfort.

At least Hiei’s smiling at him.

Or so Kurama thinks, anyway. The real Hiei is nowhere here, of course, and this is just Kurama’s mind entertaining itself with grotesque imagery and macabre daydreams to pass the time.

Hiei’s real smiles are much rarer than the ones Kurama imagines, after all. They’re also never for, or directed at, Kurama.

Well, maybe once. But that could’ve been a dream, too. 


End file.
